Backseat Lover
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Edo-Natsu enjoys wild speeds, riding hard, and racing dangerously to the edge only to slam on the breaks. That goes for how he handles his car and how he manages Gray Surge when the over-dressed man rides with him. Edo-Gratsu yaoi.


_A/N: In my Gratsu fanfic "Fight Me, Bite Me," Natsu told Gray about a wet dream where their roles, including their insecurities, are reversed in Natsu Dragion and Gray Surge. I asked if people wanted to see that scene, and I got an overwhelming flood of "GOD YES PLEASE!" So readers of FMBM will see the mirror images of the two boys in this story, including a dark past. I didn't realize when I began writing this, but it's the first Edo-Gratsu fanfic, at least on this site._

_As for Edolas and technology, that's my own head-canon from my other story "Wheels of Fire," where Edolas has replaced__ the magic they lost with__ scientific inventions, advancing almost to the point of—and, in some cases, beyond—our own modern tech. This includes a precursor to the internet and machines that produce trans-dimensional wormholes, allowing the Fairy Tail guild to leap from place to place through subspace. So FT still being able to leap around, solar-powered cars, and other tech Edolas just so happens to conveniently have...my story, my rules!_

_Actually, it's Hiro Mashima's story, but... my head-canon, my rules!_

* * *

**Backseat Lover**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

It was Wednesday in Edolas, and that meant the dark guild Fairy Tail was getting ready for their weekly supply run. The tree-like guild building was located many kilometers outside of a town, far enough so no one would find them, but not too far for "Fireball" Natsu Dragion's car to drive. Everyone had something for the shopping list.

"Remember my tea," Cana scolded while primly sipping a cuppa.

The pink boy nodded frantically. "I w-won't forget," he stuttered.

Levy snapped at him. "Don't screw up this time on the measurements. It's a five-eighths bolt, not a three-quarters. If you fuck up this time," she growled, grinding a fist into her palm.

Natsu squeaked and leaped back at the dark aura around the tiny, blue-haired girl, Fairy Tail's strongest.

Suddenly, something squishy was up against him, and he bolted around to see Wendy's ample breasts pressed up against his arm. "Do try to remember extra bandages," she asked sweetly, making the poor, nervous boy's face turn bright red.

"Y-yeah, of course, Wendy," he smiled.

Before he could feel comfortable around her, Lucy Ashley yanked him in a headlock that brought Natsu to his knees.

"Listen well, you sonuvabitch," she said threateningly. "You took four days last time you did a supply run. That's unforgivable."

He choked and struggled to breathe. "It...w-wasn't...my fault. We lan-..._ack_...landed...too far away. Took..._eeerk_...whole day...just to reach town."

"So you said. I had Levy use her new invention to land us really close this time. Too close for my liking. If Knightwalker finds us, it'll be your fault, so you better get those supplies and rush back here. Two days tops, got it, bastard?"

"Could...go faster...with help," he gagged out, ready to pass out from the head lock.

Gray Surge toddled forward, pushing tables apart with how many layers of coats he wore. "I can go and help."

"Dress normal, and I'll let you," Lucy snapped. She finally released Natsu, and the poor pink-haired boy collapsed into a limp pile. "A sweater and a coat, Gray. No more than that. Even that much will be weird in the summer. And _no scarf._ Every time I see you wearing a scarf I'm reminded of that Earthland dragon slayer, and I'd rather not be reminded of him."

Cana took a sip of her tea and muttered into her cup, "Because she misses that fiery boy."

Lucy leaped at her and landed on the table, crouched low and glaring right into Cana's face. "Wanna say that to my face, bitch?"

Cana picked up her disturbed saucer. "Please refrain from breaking my china."

Gray helped Natsu up and dusted him off. "How about it? Can I ride with you?"

"You don't even need to ask," Natsu grinned. "We've been best buddies for years. There's no one else I'd rather have riding with me."

The two began to leave, but Lucy screamed, "One coat, Gray. Leave the rest behind."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed.

He tried to reach his top layer, but his arms stuck out so far with the thickness of his layers, he could not reach. Juvia sighed at how inept he was and came forward.

"Honestly, you're helpless," she grumbled, unbuttoning the coat.

"Juvia-san," he cried out, utterly smitten.

Natsu stood by the door and glared as Juvia helped Gray out of two coats. She refused to do more and shoved Gray away when he tried to hug her in thanks. Gray got the rest of the coats off on his own, and with reluctance he took off the scarf and mittens. He rubbed his arms, already feeling cold without his layers. Finally, he trotted up to Natsu, who silently turned and marched away.

"Natsu?" Gray asked, hurrying after him. "What is it? You look mad."

The driver said nothing as he went around back to where he parked his car in a garage attached to the guild. He immediately got in and started the car up. Gray hurriedly sat in the passenger seat and shut the car door.

"What is it?" he asked again.

Natsu cranked on the engine, and the car roared to life. He felt the security of four walls and the power of the motor. Instantly, he was Fireball Natsu once again. With confidence now, he turned glaring eyes to Gray.

"Why do you still act that way around Juvia?" he accused sharply. "She doesn't like you, ya know. She's said so directly. Even when you confessed to her that one time, she turned you down flat."

Gray looked down. Natsu was always so different in the car, meaner, even sadistic at times. "I know," he muttered, staring at his bare hands, missing his gloves already. "I admire her. She's so strong, and she isn't scary like Lucy and Levy."

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "Well, it makes me _jealous_."

A hand shot forward and slammed into Gray's door. The over-dressed man jolted and looked down at that red flame-print shirt, then followed the arm up to a shoulder taut with muscles from handling the steering wheel, then slowly up to his face. Natsu's eyes were narrow, and he glared hard with the goggles on his head gleaming. Then his stiff hand moved, his fingers sought out the door lock, and he pressed it down, locking Gray in his car, his own little domain, all without taking his gaze off those droopy blue eyes.

"I need to get you naked," the fierce driver growled.

Gray pulled back and gulped hard. "N-Natsu...y-you...you know I don't like getting undressed. At all! I wear a swimsuit just to take a shower."

"I know," Natsu glared. "It's annoying." His hand went away from the lock and caressed Gray's cheek. "I know what you look like under all these layers. I'm probably the only one. I don't want Juvia to know. I don't want anybody seeing you the way I've seen you."

"Stop it, Natsu," he blushed, looking out the window.

"You can stay home," he offered. "I haven't left yet. Unlock that door and step out. I don't need you just to make a supply run."

Gray flinched as if a bolt had struck his heart despite his layers of protection. "You...don't need me?"

"Not for supplies." Natsu's hand went down to Gray's thigh and slowly slid up his thick trousers. He guessed Gray must be wearing three layers of leggings. Despite that, he felt up until his hand caressed the soft lump, rubbing until he felt a stirring. "For other things, I _desperately_ need you."

Gray shuddered. How could this fireball make him feel so cold, sending chills through his veins no matter how many layers of clothes he wore?

Quietly, Gray admitted, "I wish you were this way all of the time."

"Well I'm not," Natsu snapped. He grabbed Gray's chin and yanked his head over to force those blue eyes to look at him. "If I was like this all the time, you'd be in big trouble."

"I like trouble...when it's with you," Gray whispered.

Natsu had a cocky smile. He patted Gray's leg. "Ready to ride?"

Gray felt firm in his desires now. "Always."

Natsu lowered his goggles and smiled arrogantly. "I knew you wouldn't leave."

"Then why did you lock the door?"

"Because I know you enjoy feeling like a trapped animal in this car." Natsu looked over, and the sunlight gleamed off those goggles. "I like _making_ you feel trapped." Then suddenly he slammed on the accelerator. "_Go Fire!_"

The wheels smoked, the car lurched out of the garage, and Gray was thrust back hard into his seat while Fireball Natsu laughed wildly. He was like a dragon set loose, free to fly, and this car was his wings.

Arrogance suited Natsu Dragion. Gray had always thought the pink-haired man looked damn sexy when he was in his car. It was only when Edolas lost its magic that Gray realized just how much he loved this personality, and the man who showed it. For such a long time, Natsu was lost without his car. Being his best friend, Gray wanted to cheer him up. Sure, they all lost their magic weapons when Edolas lost its magic, but Natsu... That car was his _life_.

So when someone finally invented a car that ran on solar energy, it was like the sun came back into Natsu's eyes. Lucy Ashley stole this car as a present to Natsu, hoping to cheer him out of his depression. Gray had sat shotgun on his maiden ride, just two best buddies out to cruise the world. They rode for half a day, but as the sun began to set, the car went sluggish. Natsu pulled over, and with hardly any warning, he had ravaged Gray, right there in the front seat.

This first time was so spontaneous, neither knew what to make of it the next morning. Natsu apologized profusely; he sobbed when finally he left his car and went back to his timid personality. However, Gray realized he had liked it. That was when he realized two things.

One: he was in love with the man who had been his best friend for years.

Two: he was apparently a huge masochist.

"We're heading straight to town," Gray noted. Natsu only grunted, keeping his eyes focused on the road. "I thought...well..."

"Idiot," Natsu grumbled. "Lucy gave me two days to pick up supplies and return. If I pull over and do you right now, I'll be too tired to go shopping and you'll be too sore to help me."

"Oh," Gray whispered. He had a point, but putting it off was disheartening.

The Fireball chuckled and spared a quick glance over. "That eager?" One hand left the wheel and rested on Gray's thigh. Slowly, it crept up. "Do you need some help now?"

"N-now?" Gray squeaked.

"You'll be ready for more tonight, right? You build up so much so fast...and it's been a long time." His fingers stroked the hardness hidden under those layers.

He shivered out an excuse. "Don't you need both hands to drive?"

"I'm good," Natsu bragged. "Ya want it?"

"I...do," Gray admitted hesitantly, "but not...you know...to fulfillment."

"Just teased, eh? Masochist," he chuckled, but Natsu didn't mind at all.

Here in his car, Natsu felt empowered, strong, invincible. Outside of the car, he and Gray were sadly pathetic. He comforted Gray every time Juvia turned him down, and Gray comforted him whenever Lucy beat him up _out of love_. They were two of the weakest members of Fairy Tail. All of Edolas knew the infamous names like Levy, Jet, and Droy, and they all feared Lucy Ashley's rage, but who remembered Gray Surge? Natsu Dragion only had a little fame as a driver. No one spoke of his fighting skills, since he had none.

Whenever Natsu could get into his car, he felt truly alive. He would never admit it, but he loved having Gray in the car with him because it was the only time he could be this assertive.

"You feel so aroused," he muttered, and he listened to Gray moan. His fingers found the zipper and slid it down. Then his hand plunged in, diving under those three layers, and found what he wanted. It was already erect and getting harder. "Do me a favor," Natsu said. "Don't wear more than one layer tonight. Getting you out of sweaters is fine, but more than one layer of leggings is too troublesome."

"Nngh...got it," he said with a blush. Those rough hands, used to gripping a wheel and fine-tuning an engine, now stroked him fully. Gray leaned back in his seat, panting as that hand mercilessly jerked on him. "Hey! I don't want to come."

"I know," Natsu mumbled, focused on the road while stroking as if with full attention.

Gray hissed as his groin tensed and coiled more and more. He fisted up his hands, breathing heavily and struggling to hold back. He gulped hard, constricting his stomach muscles. He was about to lose it. He felt it building up far too fast.

"N-Natsu!"

Instantly, the hand was away. Gray cried out, right on the brink of orgasm. Two more strokes was all it would take. He could have finished off himself, and his body screamed for the attention. He was so ready to blow, denying that release hurt.

"Jerk," he grumbled, collapsing to the side and leaning against the cool glass of the window.

"I know you like it," Natsu said smugly.

Gray gulped, fighting the temptation to touch himself, and the pleasure of still feeling that need, holding onto the feel of his pulse throbbing through his groin, and the pain...

Yes, the pain!

He never realized how much of a masochist he was until Natsu Dragion yanked him out of his padded shell and stripped his kinks naked.

"Are you okay?"

Yet that voice was so tender, filled with concern. Natsu was reckless, speeding toward a proverbial cliff and slamming on the breaks before they plunged over, but he was attentive to Gray's needs.

"Gray?" he asked apprehensively.

"I'm fine. Wonderful." He sounded exhausted, but he felt light as a feather.

"I'm glad. I never know what's okay for you."

Gray frowned and looked away. Few people in Fairy Tail knew _why_ Gray Surge wore multiple layers of clothing. Those who didn't know constantly told him to take some clothes off, but the small group who knew never said anything at all about his habit of over-dressing. Natsu only knew because he and Gray were best friends, and Natsu saw when Gray suddenly changed. He used to be a normal kid, up until _that day._

It happened when Gray was thirteen. The guild was caught, all of them arrested in a massive operation by Erza Knightwalker and the Royal Army. Many of their members were killed that day, and those captured were interrogated. Some were tortured. The inquisitors figured thirteen-year-old Gray was too young to know anything of use, but one guard took a liking to the boy with exotic blue eyes.

Too much of a liking.

Natsu had been out in his car when the raid took place—it was illegal to drive at such a young age, but that never stopped him—so he gathered some help from other dark guilds and smashed his car right through the wall of the prison, singlehandedly leading a rescue. When he found Gray...

He entered just before the boy could be raped, but too late for Gray to leave that prison the same as before. Suddenly, he could not stand the feel of anyone touching his skin, and he had to dull any physical sensations. The easiest way to do that was to wear more clothes. And more. And _more!_

At first, he just covered all of his skin but his face; however, over the years as the secret of what happened in that prison that day ate him up inside, Gray put on more and more layers. It was a physical shield against the cruel world around him...

Until the day Natsu ripped those clothes off and touched him intimately. Gray thought he would freak out like he always had before, but for some reason, Natsu Dragion's fingers comforted him.

He liked being touched if it was this man.

He just hated that he still had issues due to those memories.

"Natsu," he said sternly, "I don't want you to do that again."

The whole car shivered as the driver's muscles flinched. However, when Natsu looked over, he saw the way Gray's eyes were glazed over. "Are you _green_ sure?" he asked arrogantly.

_Green._ It meant Gray was telling him no while giving him the "green light" to go ahead and do it anyway.

"Yes. Definitely green sure. Don't touch me again."

"If you say so."

It had been Natsu's idea to come up with stoplight colors as safewords—typical of the driver—but it had been Gray who came up with this code for when he was saying no while really saying yes, that way Natsu could _pseudo-rape_ him. Natsu was far too tender to force himself onto anyone. Even in his car with his wild personality, he was not the sort to be violent.

Yet that was what Gray wanted sometimes. He found that reliving the fear of being restrained and lacking control was therapeutic, putting him back in that dark memory, but with a person he trusted who worked as a guide. Slowly, by experiencing that fear and seeing that it was all safe now, he was getting over his sensitivity. The fact that he was only wearing three layers and not twelve was proof of his progress.

And it was all thanks to Natsu Dragion.

He was asking Natsu to do this again. Gray knew in his mind what that meant. He would say no. Natsu would force him. He would be ravaged forcefully.

And he would love every minute of it. The burning in his groin returned just thinking about it.

They reached the town without speaking more. Shopping for the guild was a usual task. Natsu was a coward as soon as he left his car, and he refused to haggle prices. That was why someone had to go with him. Otherwise, the guild paid too much for items that could be found at a bargain.

It was Gray who took charge of that. His coat in summertime did get a few odd looks, but at least he was not rotund with layers. However, since he had to take his scarf and gloves off, he did not want to touch anyone. He still got chills when someone touched his skin, so Natsu was the one who exchanged money, shook hands, and picked up items; that way, Gray could keep his hands in his pockets and do the talking. They loaded up the car, and Gray even remembered to get lemons for Cana's tea. They did not want to stay in town for too long. Someone might recognize them as members of a dark guild. So they made their purchases, loaded the supplies securely, and drove away just as the sun began to set.

Gray was in a lighthearted mood. They had made some good deals, which would make Macao happy, since he dealt with finances. They even got some free items by simply helping people around town. The extra medicine from the apothecary would make Wendy happy, and he managed to steal a new hat for Juvia by hiding it in his coat. (Hey, they were a dark guild, they did _some_ illegal things.)

Just as he began to wonder how much Juvia might like her new hat, Natsu swerved the car hard. Gray was flung into the door as they spun and slid into a grassy clearing amidst some trees. They were shielded on three sides by pines and shrubs, and the opening faced a minor road. Here, they should be safe for the night.

"You drive too recklessly," Gray complained.

The eyes that turned to him were rife with danger, and Gray's throat gulped dryly.

"N-Natsu?" he whispered, leaning back. "You're looking at me weird."

Deep down, he knew it was about to begin. His heart raced with anticipation, but he had to keep in the moment. Otherwise, this aggressive play of theirs would not work.

"Do you know what I've been thinking about all day, Gray?"

"Um...dinner?"

He chuckled slyly. "More like...dessert." Natsu's hand went out and slithered up Gray's leg.

"Wh-...?" Gray shoved the hand off. "Don't touch me," he said angrily. "You know I don't like people touching my skin."

"I know you let me, though."

"That...that was just...a thing," he said in excuse, looking away petulantly.

Natsu reached to his face, running a single finger along his cheek. "Gray..."

"Don't touch me!"

Natsu sat back in the driver's seat, eying his reluctant passenger. "All right," he decided, then loudly declared, "Let's get some sleep."

Gray jolted that he was giving up so easily. He had said earlier, this was a _green_ refusal, which meant he really wanted it, but to pretend like he didn't.

"Wh-what?"

"Sleep. It's getting dark. Climb into the backseat. I'll take the front."

"Um...o-okay," he said in confusion. "Are we sleeping in the car?"

"Well, I'm not sleeping outside," Natsu grimaced. "If you want to, go ahead."

"No...no, the backseat...it's okay."

He knew what Natsu meant by getting into the backseat. That was where it was going to happen!

He climbed awkwardly into the back and tried to settle down. Then he remembered what Natsu had request about his layers of clothes. Slowly, feeling uncertain, he stripped off two layers of his trousers, leaving only some leggings to cover his boxers. He also took his jacket off and pulled his seaman's jumper over his head, bunching them up for a pillow. He felt incredibly bare, nothing more than a regular shirt, long johns, and socks.

Then he laid down on his jacket-turned-pillow and looked up at the roof of the car, waiting for the rest to happen, wondering when Natsu would make his move.

"Comfortable?" the driver asked.

"Umm...more or less." Gray had slept in Natsu's car on a few occasions. The backseat of his old car was spacious and designed so Natsu could sleep back there on long rides. This new car had not been modified yet, so the backseat was lumpy, and it was too narrow for Gray's liking. Plus he was already feeling cold.

"Maybe I can adjust something for you."

Natsu climbed back, crawling right on top of Gray. He tried to adjust a few things, although there was no real way to make it more comfortable without completely redesigning the seat itself. Gray gulped hard as the driver straddled right over his hips. He shivered slightly as the warmth of that body and the way Natsu's long sleeves brushed over his skin.

Then Natsu looked down and saw those huge blue eyes gawking at him. He gazed at the over-dressed man, now stripped down to almost nothing. Natsu reached down, gently touching Gray's skin, caressing up the arm that was almost always covered, and then up to the pale neck that was usually covered with a scarf or two. For a man who wore winter clothes in summer, Gray's skin was surprisingly cold.

Gray looked up with wide, slightly terrified eyes. The feel of someone touching his skin still gave him shivers, but he loved how Natsu's hands felt. They were hot, sturdy hands, yet they conveyed such tenderness.

"Natsu," he sighed, shivering in both fear and anticipation.

As he looked down into the gloaming darkness of the car, Natsu could hardly help himself. He leaned over and gave Gray a kiss. Gray savored the feel of his lips, so tender yet so passionate. Then suddenly, Natsu crushed down on him, that wild side still very much alive although the car's engine was off. His tongue thrust past the chapped lips, and his hands snatched into Gray's ebony hair possessively.

Gray groaned at the roughness. The pain thrilled him. However, not even a minute into the kiss, he shoved Natsu back, breaking the seal of their lips. "Stop it! Come on, Natsu. Don't mess around."

Natsu glared down with narrow, pointed eyes. "Are you turning me down?" he asked in a low, threatening voice.

"I already said not to," Gray muttered.

"Yeah, you did. But you know what?" He suddenly grabbed Gray's arms and yanked them above the raven head. "My car! My rules!" In a flash he took the seatbelt, wrapped it around Gray's wrists, and restrained his hands above his head. That shocked Gray. Natsu had never done that before.

And Gray rather liked it.

"Natsu!" he cried out in a panic. His heart began to race. It was just like _back then_. It scared him, thrilled him, and made him want more.

Natsu began to unbutton Gray's shirt, slowly slipping each button through, exposing his chest and down to his firm abs. "You know, Gray," he said in a drawling tone, caressing his fingers along the pale chest and around the dark guild's crest. "You have such beautiful skin."

Gray was still fighting the restriction of the seatbelt. "Wh-what?" he squeaked. No one had ever called him beautiful before.

Natsu's fingers traced the muscles. "For a guy who wears lots of clothes all the time, you're rather buff." Both hands rubbed up and down the hills and vales of Gray's torso. "You must work out a lot to look like this. I'm glad you cover it up. I don't want any girls seeing you like this. If you walked around without a shirt, half the guild would be drooling over you...and I don't want that," he growled.

"N-Natsu..."

"I'm a jealous man, Gray," he warned sharply. "I want you to myself."

Gray's heart pounded at hearing those words. Natsu leaned over again and began to kiss him. Gray tried to struggle, but he felt the seatbelt around his wrists, restraining him. He was helpless, and he craved that feeling. He liked to lose control, and he only felt comfortable giving that control to someone like Natsu.

"N-...Natsu," he whispered, squirming as the driver's burning lips nipped along his ear and down his neck. "Hey, come on. I know you're not a jerk, Natsu, so...stop it already," he said, but his will was shattering.

Natsu's hands slid down and rubbed the bulge straining Gray's leggings. Those narrow green eyes gleamed mischievously. "You took off your layers."

Gray gasped, trying to come up with some excuse, but the stroking fingers were messing with his ability to think.

Instead, Natsu gave a sly chuckle. "You obeyed me," he pointed out. "Good." Then his eyes looked slightly concerned. "Still green?"

Gray flinched as the mental terror he had put himself in was shaken by the question. "Green," he whispered.

"Remember: yellow and red."

"I...I know. Come on, you're...you're making me think. I don't want to. I don't want to think at all."

Natsu's eyes went sad. "You still need to pretend you're back in that moment."

Gray flinched hard and looked up with reticent eyes, wondering if Natsu thought he was sick and twisted for needing this. Instead, that green gaze was gentle and understanding.

"I know," Natsu said tenderly. "I was there. I saw what happened that day, what he did to you. I want to heal you, and if this is what you need, I can do this much. You know I'll protect you, Gray," he said loyally. "As long as we're in this car, I won't let anything happen. _No one_ will hurt you here." Then he added seductively. "No one except me!"

With that, he grabbed Gray's crotch, squeezing painfully hard, making Gray's back arch as he moaned loudly. It hurt so bad, having that hot hand squeeze his cock. Slowly, the pressure released, and with it came pleasurable relief. It felt so good, it made Gray harder. The lingering of that pain tingled all through his nerves.

Natsu leaned over and licked Gray's chest, savoring the muskiness. It was always so sweaty, covered in all those layers, yet that gave the skin a unique taste that only Gray Surge could have. Natsu's lips moved over, and his tongue swirled around the pink nipple, enticing it to harden until the little nub poked out. His lips took firm hold of it and pulled slowly, stretching it upward.

Gray hissed at the erotic pain. "Arrrgh! Natsu! Ngh!"

Natsu released him and smirked slyly. "Do you like that?"

"Stop it!"

"No," he said flatly.

Gray squirmed under him and pleaded. "Come on, Natsu. Stop already."

Natsu twirled his finger lazily around the wrinkled pink dot. "Your nipples are so sensitive," he mused, then sadistically he twisted the nub between his fingers.

"Nnnnngh!" Gray tried hard to keep quiet, but it felt so good, his throat could only choke off so much of the moan he wanted to release. "Don't. Please, don't touch there."

"Why not? You like it."

"Please, stop! It's...it's weird."

Natsu rocked his hips and felt the pole that had formed in the snowflake-print boxers. "You're getting hard. You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Gray panted heavily and pleaded breathlessly. "Natsu..."

"Do you like when I lick them?" He leaned over and suckled a nipple. Those moist lips made Gray's whole body jerk. "Look at you. You're practically thrusting up at me." Natsu moved up and gazed straight down into Gray's tear-filled eyes. "I want to mark you."

"Wh-what?" he cried out. Marked! It would last so much longer, the feeling lingering on his skin long after he put his clothes back on. "No! Stop!"

"It's like a smoky burnout. It leaves a mark on the race track that lets everyone know you were there. Plus, it's a lot of fun to do," he laughed lightly.

"Come on, Natsu. This isn't funny anymore."

"I'm not making fun of you, Gray. I want everyone to know you're mine."

"It's not like they'll see," he argued.

Natsu glared in frustration. "You're right. They won't. You wear too much clothing. Which means I can mark you _all over_."

His mouth latched onto Gray's neck and sucked hard. Gray cried out at the pinching, biting, and sucking feeling burning at his neck. Hardly even waiting, Natsu licked down to his collar and bit him hard there, sucking on his skin, then down to his nipple. He sucked just above it, leaving a bright red circle right on Gray's chest. He moved over to the other side and did the same thing, leeching the side of the nipple until speckles of blood came to the surface, then up to the collar, close to the shoulder joint, sucking there while twisting both of Gray's nipples to excite him.

Natsu's mouth moved to the other side of Gray's neck, licking up the rapidly throbbing artery, followed by his teeth scraping down over the skin. He felt Gray squirming underneath him. Suddenly, Natsu latched on with his lips, leaving three aggravated marks up along the neck. He nipped softly along Gray's jawbone, up to his ear, nipped the earlobe, and let his tongue circle around the shell. Then Natsu breathed a warm stream of air into Gray's ear, making the man under him cry out in shock, his whole body jolting and arching under Natsu's straddled thighs. Gray was ready to go right then, it felt so good, and Natsu looked smugly pleased by the reactions.

"Come on, Natsu," he sighed in a whine.

The driver pushed himself up off of Gray Surge and looked down at him. "Come on? Does this mean you really want it?" he asked mockingly.

"N-No," he stuttered. He did want it! Desperately. But he could not _feel_ like he did, not mentally. "Come on and stop it already."

"No, I heard _come on_, which means you want _more_." He rubbed Gray slowly. "You want it, don't you?"

"No!" Gray shouted, almost sounding angry.

"You know it excites me when you tell me no."

"Natsu..."

"I like taking you by force."

He yanked Gray's leggings down, taking the boxers with him, down to the knees. Gray cried out as the cold air of the car hit his hot, turgid flesh.

"There we are." Natsu grabbed it, holding it firmly. "Just like handling the stick on a car."

"Natsu." Gray shuddered as those strong fingers stroked his shaft.

"Rev your engine..." His fingers stroked down.

"Natsuuu!"

"Shift you into the right gear." He yanked hard up, letting his fingers drag over the head.

"Ahhhn...n-no."

"And you're ready to _ride_." He pumped Gray's shaft and listened to the groans that strained out of that tensed throat.

The driver felt empowered as he handled Gray with the same control he had over his car, only instead of obeying everything he did, Gray fought him. It was frustrating, and it was thrilling, to have this man who stubbornly fought his control, like a bad engine that he had to fine tune until it purred.

Yet unlike his car, this intimacy hit a part of Natsu's heart that he never allowed anyone to touch. He distanced himself from people. He didn't really like humans at all, so noisy and smelly. He only felt in control when in his car, and once out of it, people terrified him.

Only Gray. He was the only person who ever reached out to help Natsu through his fear of people and introversion so extreme it humiliated him.

Only Gray. This man who shielded himself with clothes was the same as Natsu, who shielded himself behind the steering wheel.

Only Gray...

The only person with whom he had ever fallen in love.

"I need you, Gray," he whispered. "I need you badly. I've been needing you for a while."

Gray looked up, confused by the desperation in the pink-headed man's soft voice. Suddenly, he saw Natsu's brow tense up in anguish.

"Five minutes. Don't tell me no. Please," he rasped out.

Gray's mouth dropped. "What?"

"Just five minutes. Need me...for just five minutes. I need to know you like it." He looked down at Gray Surge, pleading with his narrow, green eyes.

Gray sighed as he realized how his need to be forced might worry Natsu. The fact that this wild Fireball wanted him this much, and craved knowing that Gray wanted him back, made the over-clothed Surge feel hot inside.

"Okay," he agreed, nodding with an understanding smile.

Natsu relaxed with relief. As much as he loved ravaging Gray, he needed to know it was not just himself wanting this. He needed to _hear_ Gray wanting him. He needed to _see_ that Gray found pleasure in what they did together. The lack of confidence he felt continuously outside of the car sometimes sneaked into his heart here in his sanctuary, only when opening that heart to Gray.

Natsu shifted himself down, removing the rest of Gray's clothes as he went. Then he yanked his red flame-print shirt over his head. Gray gazed on Natsu's firm torso, the movement of those taut muscles, and how the sunset made him glow as if his body—no, as if the whole car—was set on fire.

"I'm going to stick a finger in," he warned. "I want to hear you moan that you like it, okay?"

"I...I..." Gray was trembling.

"I know," Natsu said with understanding. He leaned over again, resting on an elbow, and caressed Gray's ebony hair. "I know your issues, but...I need to know you like it. I need to see it. I need to hear you moan and beg for more. Just once. Indulge me this one time."

"Y-yeah," Gray nodded, gulping down his uncertainty. "Yeah, I can do that."

"I'm sorry," Natsu sighed. "I usually have more confidence in here but...at least once, I need to know you want this, too. I'm sorry."

"Natsu," Gray smiled, daring to reach up and touch him with his bare skin. "If you need it, then I'll tell you clearly. I do love it. I like everything we do. You're the only man I trust. This time, I'll tell you. But in return," he added slyly, "don't make me come too quickly."

Natsu chuckled, leaned over, and kissed him. "I can't promise that, because I get completely overwhelmed by you." Then Natsu raised up onto his knees, and Gray shuddered as those fiery eyes gazed down on him. "Knees up."

Gray obeyed, pulling his knees up to his chest. Natsu sucked on his fingers, locking eyes with Gray the whole time. _God,_ he needed this man! He ached to enter him, but he knew he had to be gentle and prepare him first. He reached down and felt around to the puckering. Gray tensed up instinctively, but Natsu rested his finger there, giving Gray time to realize that he needed to relax.

"I'm going to prep you fast," he warned. "I need you. I've been craving you all day. For weeks now, I've needed you again. So I'm sorry if this hurts."

He pressed his wet finger in, and Gray lurched up at the sudden thrust.

"Ah...Natsu..."

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah." As the finger slid in more, Gray groaned with a shudder. "Feels good."

Natsu tried to look smug, but there was still a pinch of uncertainty in his face. "Do you truly like it?"

Gray gazed up firmly. "Of course I do."

"Gray," Natsu sighed. "I need you so much." He looked down at his finger and where it disappeared inside the body of the man he loved. "I need you. More than just for this. For...for everything. I need you."

Gray saw anguish in the Fireball's face. "Natsu?"

"You've always been there for me. When Dad left, you were my only friend, the only person who let me cry on his shoulder. You were the only one who accepts me either way I am: a cocky bastard or a timid weakling. But...I get scared. What if you leave me too, like Dad did?"

"No!" Gray cried out.

"I need to know you don't hate me, that you love me enough to stay around no matter what. Not...not like Igneel. Ever since my dad ran off and disappeared, I can't trust men. They're not reliable. _People_ aren't reliable. They lie and cheat and leave you when you need them the most."

"I wouldn't..."

"I know," he cut in fervently. "I can only trust you. Of all the people in Edolas, I've only ever trusted you completely. I can't survive without you, Gray. No more than a car can work without an engine. You're my engine. You're my fuel. You're the tires that keep me going. I know it all sounds stupid," he laughed, shaking his head, "but...I just need to tell you. I trust you, and I need you. So I'm sorry I took your virginity that day, and I'm sorry if I'm corrupting you, but...I need you."

"No! I...I like it a lot." Gray gulped down his own emotions. "More," he requested. "Y-you can do more. Please. I...I need it, too. I need you, Natsu. I need more."

Natsu shivered slightly with surging lust. "That's what I like to hear. I need to hear you asking for more." He suddenly shoved a second finger in, and Gray gritted hard at the initial pain. "Are you okay?"

"Nnngh...ye-...yeah."

Natsu felt him slowly loosening. "Oh Gray," he moaned. Feeling inside his lover was torturing his self-control, what little he had. "Say the words. Please."

Gray looked up with tears in his eyes, yet a smile on his lips. "I love you."

Natsu bit his lip, overjoyed to hear that affirmation. "Say them again!"

With heartfelt ardor, Gray swore, "I love you, Natsu."

He trembled with relief, but the lust lurched forward like a beast. He rammed his fingers in and widened them. Gray arched up off the seat.

"Stretch quickly, because I need you _now_."

Gray felt those fingers thrusting in and out, slowly opening him up. He knew Natsu's problem. He knew that when Igneel left, leaving nothing but the car and his goggles behind, Natsu was devastated. He became violent, lashing out at everyone. The dark guild took him in, and the former master—bless his soul—tamed the wild boy. Maybe they corrupted him a little, although when Natsu first arrived, it seemed like Igneel had done his own work at twisting his son's sense of right and wrong. He could hot-wire cars, siphon magic out of tanks, and even as a child, Natsu could drive like a maniac and handle the steering wheel as good as any professional racer.

Gray had been his only friend for a long time. Gray knew what it was like being alone and timid, losing everyone he had ever loved: his family, his mentor, his fellow pupil.

And then, that day..._that day_...

Just as his mind was about to shatter, just as that horrible guard was ready to steal the last of his innocence, Natsu had burst into that prison room. Although normally timid, those squinty eyes had glowed when he saw Gray tied up and that pervert molesting him. Gray had never—before nor since—seen Natsu attack someone like that, like some animal, a wild creature out to maul and rip to shreds. He might have even killed that guard, they weren't sure, because Natsu grabbed Gray, hauled him up onto his own back, carried him to the car, and let him stay safely in the backseat while Natsu ran off to assist in rescuing the rest of the guild.

Natsu had saved him from the worst of it, yet on that day, everything changed. Gray's world, his innocence, his sense of self, all shattered that day.

Then when Natsu returned, bruised and blood splattered on his clothes, he brought some shirts and adult's pants he had pilfered off a few soldiers. Gray frantically put all the clothes on, hiding his skin, then curled up in a shivering ball of fear. It was the beginning of his problem with having skin exposed, and for a week, only Natsu could stay with him. The others heard rumors about what happened to their cute little raven-haired guild member, and they let him be. Natsu was the only person Gray could turn to.

Because Natsu had been the one who ran into that room and ended the nightmare.

Natsu was still there. He never left Gray, and Gray never left him. Through everything that happened to them, to Fairy Tail, to Edolas itself, their whole world changing right in front of their eyes, the magic gone, everything destroyed, having to rebuild their world from nothing, through it all, Natsu had been there, and Gray had stayed by Natsu's side.

Now here they were, two lovers trying to figure things out, messed up in their own ways, yet they were still together, working through this.

Two best friends.

Two trusted lovers.

Natsu adjusted himself and pressed Gray's knees up a little higher to raise his hips. It was uncomfortable in the backseat, Gray felt like he would slip off, but Natsu had a strong hold of him. The seatbelt was beginning to chaff into his wrists, yet the pain felt good. Being tied up was surprisingly arousing, definitely something he wanted to try more in the future.

Then Natsu reached to a pocket sewn into the back of the front seats, normally used to hold maps and a few other things Natsu might need while on the road. In there was a bottle of lotion. It was a perfectly normal thing to have in a car, where the wind could chap the skin, yet Gray knew Natsu hadn't begun carrying that lotion around until after they had hooked up. It worked well enough, since keeping a bottle of sexual lubricant in the car was out of the question. He squeezed a little lotion onto his hand, then rubbed it onto his arousal.

Gray saw Natsu gazing down, silently warning him of the pain to come. Gray eyed that huge piston about to pound into him. Suddenly, nothing else mattered to Gray. Nothing but this man, the only person who could touch him, the only one who could see him like this, stripped of all clothes, the only man to whom he could open himself up, lower his defenses, and fully expose his heart.

Natsu was the only person Gray had ever truly loved.

"I'm going in," Natsu warned softly.

Gray relaxed his body in preparation. "Okay."

He felt Natsu enter, going slowly, guiding himself inside. The first time had hurt Gray incredibly. Natsu had entered too fast, didn't prep him at all, just rammed in. They learned since then. They realized how slow they needed to go, waiting, giving Gray time to open up to Natsu's wide girth.

Slowly, little by little, Natsu glided in, and Gray moaned as he felt himself being filled up, stretched, that heat entering him. A little more lotion was needed, but finally Natsu was inside. It hurt, and it felt so good.

Natsu paused, panting at how much he had to restrain himself. He gazed down at Gray, making sure he was okay. He wanted to be attentive and make sure Gray felt good. He knew he himself loved it, but he was always a little worried about how Gray felt.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Feels...oh God, so good!" he moaned heatedly. "Y-y-...you can move."

"Okay." Natsu began to pull back, but he stopped and looked down again. "And...you can pretend you don't like it...if you want. It's okay now."

Gray chuckled that such a wild driver was so hesitant despite being at the wheel and in charge. "Maybe I'll _pretend_ I enjoy it this time."

"Pretend, huh?" Natsu glared playfully. "It's all an act, is it?"

"Gotta rev you up somehow, right?"

"Brat!" Despite their lighthearted teasing, Natsu looked concerned. "Are you sure you don't need it forced?"

Gray was ready to assure him, but he flinched slightly.

"Gray," Natsu sighed, and he leaned over to rub his nose against the raven-haired man's cold nose. "I know you're working through your issues. We've talked about this, and I told you before, it's okay. Use me to work through them. I want to help you in any way I can."

"But then I have to tell you no, and I know you don't like..."

"Gray!" he snapped sharply. The tenderness melted, and pure seduction burned through. "Let me _ravage_ you."

The growl in his voice, like the rumble of a race car, shocked Gray. The blaze in those green eyes sent his hormones spinning like smoking wheels. Gray had to gulp hard before he found his voice and eked out a meek "Okay."

Natsu nodded as they agreed to the conditions once more. "Fight me, and defeat those demons in your heart. Tell me no," Natsu ordered, then a sadistic smile curled up. "Thrill me by making me take you by force."

Suddenly, he thrust fast and hard, ramming Gray's shoulders up against the car door. Gray howled out in true pain. Then, immersing himself in the horrifying memory, he yelled the same things he had _that day_.

"I don't like it! Stop it!"

Natsu snarled, "That's what I want to hear." He thrust again, ramming his full force into that tight passage, and Gray cried out with painful pleasure. The dark-haired man yanked on the seatbelt restraining his hands, but he could not slip free.

"No, stop...stop..."

"I'm not gonna stop," he growled. He grabbed Gray's shoulders to yank him down while he thrust forward, ramming himself even deeper inside.

"Argh! Please. It...it hurts too much."

"I don't care if it hurts you."

"No...please, God, no..."

Natsu's hands slid down and twisted Gray's nipples hard.

"Aaaaaaah! Not there. It's weird. Don't touch there. N-no...stop it. No!"

Even as he yelled, he loved to feel it. He loved every moment. He imagined himself back in _that day_, that dark moment that destroyed him, the horror of being touched and forced to do things he didn't want to do. He was reopening that wound to his heart, and the nightmare drained out like an abscess.

It was only here, only like this, only with Natsu, that the poison in his soul could finally be released. He screamed as he imagined that man again, yelling _no_, saying not to do it. All the while, deep down inside, he knew he was safe. He only had to open his eyes to see that this was Natsu...the only man he trusted.

Natsu wouldn't listen. He toned out the cries and kept ramming in, ravaging Gray. Although part of him didn't like hearing Gray shout no, a more sadistic side loved forcing him, listening to him yell, and making him shudder and sob.

He held Gray's wrists down harder, pushing him more. He rammed in, hard, fast, pushing Gray up into door, shoving him as Gray's shoulders drove painfully into the door handle. Natsu reached down and began stroking Gray. The man cried out, and Natsu felt the quiver through that narrow passage. Natsu had wanted to make this last, especially after so long not being together, but finally here with Gray, feeling the sweat of his skin and the dripping of his cock, feeling the tightness as he thrust inside, and listening to the sweet cries echo through the car, making the voice sound louder, closer—he could hardly help himself. Natsu was completely overwhelmed.

"Gray," he panted. "Hurry up."

Gray was still lost somewhere between that nightmare and the dream-come-true of making love to Natsu. "What?" he asked in a lust-filled haze.

Natsu realized he needed to take firm control and order Gray. He needed to truly force him. "I'm gonna make you come, hard, fast! Don't you _dare_ make me wait," he snarled. Then Natsu began to stroke Gray relentlessly.

Gray panicked. Part of him didn't want it to end because he enjoyed it so much, but the part stuck in the horror-fantasy felt terror that this _attacker_ was about to finish off inside. "No! Don't!"

"I'm gonna come..."

"Not inside me! No!"

"Yes. Coming...right...now. Uuunf!"

Natsu rammed in, shuddering as he felt himself shoot off. Gray flailed, but he froze for a moment, feeling the build-up of many weeks fill him. The shuddering pulses of Natsu's cock throbbed inside him. He gazed up, enthralled by the strain in Natsu's face, the veins that popped out along his slender white neck, and the heated groans as Natsu felt that overpowering climax. He was amazing, angelic...demonic. He was everything to Gray, and realizing he could give Natsu pleasure like this warmed Gray's heart.

Natsu looked down, but he realized Gray had not come as well. Without even giving himself time to catch his breath, he grabbed the erection again and pumped it fast.

"Come on, Gray."

"Wha-..._No!_"

"Do you think you can get out of this?" he asked with a threatening tone. "I said I was gonna make you come."

"N-no! Natsu..."

"Come on, Gray."

He tensed up and shook his head.

"Come already. You can do it."

"I...can't...no..."

"Come on!" he shouted. Then Natsu snarled and growled out, "I'm gonna _make_ you!"

Something about that threatening voice snapped Gray. Feeling forced, he was able to let go. He gasped as he felt the tension within him break. He arched up, yanking on the seatbelt restraints, as cum shot out, shooting all the way up to his own neck, then another surge hit Natsu in the face, and a third splattered his belly. Natsu's hand loosened and slowed, softly milking Gray of every last drop.

"Yes," Natsu smiled deviously. "That's what I need to see. That face. So sexy."

"Ah...Nnn-...Nats-...-tsu," he sighed wearily, catching his breath.

"It's okay," he reassured, stroking Gray's hair and smiling soothingly to him. "I'm right here. It's all over. You're safe with me now. It's all over."

Gray slowly sank back down out of his erotic high. "N-Natsu..."

"It's all right. You're safe. I'm here. It's all safe." He smiled placidly as he gazed down at his lover. What an amazing man! He was complex and had issues, but what person didn't? Slowly, Natsu pulled out. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Gray assured. It ached a little but no pain. He chortled softly as he looked up at his pink-headed lover. "You know I like it rough."

"Yeah. I just want to make sure."

"I'm fine. Thank you, Natsu."

He leaned over and gave a soft kiss. "Don't mention it. I _like _racing you until you blow your hose."

Gray had to laugh at Natsu's stupid automobile idioms. Natsu slowly unraveled the seatbelt from Gray's wrist.

"Man, these cut in hard. Are they bleeding?" Natsu asked in worry.

Gray rubbed out the wrists. "No, but they're going to leave nasty bruises."

"Maybe you should wear gloves that go up to your elbows," Natsu teased.

Gray chuckled softly. "I have some."

Natsu let out a loud laugh. "I figured you would!"

Gray looked down at his messy torso and at the pale fluid that had hit Natsu's cheek. "We can't really clean up."

"You're an idiot. Of course I brought supplies to clean up. I planned to ravage you from the very start."

Natsu reached into the back part of the car behind the seat and pulled out tissues and moist towelettes. Gently and attentively, he wiped up the mess from Gray's chest and stomach.

"Go outside; crap out the cum," he ordered.

Gray slipped out, still nude; however, it was dark outside and they were very much alone. Meanwhile, Natsu wiped the mess that shot onto him and cleaned his hands with the moist towelettes. As he shrank down, he wiped his cock clean. Gray returned, blushing that he had to vacate himself like that, but Natsu just handed him the box of towelettes while he slipped out of the car to piss in a bush. When he came back, Gray was about to put on his clothes.

"I don't think so," Natsu scolded, and he yanked the shirt out of Gray's hands. "I want you like this for as long as possible." He laid down on the seat and pulled Gray up on top of him, letting him rest on his chest. "We can sleep like this."

"Are you sure?" Gray asked hesitantly.

"When am I ever not sure about what I can do in my own car?"

"I'm taller than you. I'm practically smothering you."

Natsu hummed with contentment. "You're always smothering, Gray. I like it. You're my big blanket."

Gray sighed Natsu's name as he listened to the heart pounding in that wild, fiery chest.

Natsu's fingers caressed the pale skin as it glowed in the light of the moon and the dashboard. "I want to feel your skin against mine, just like this. Please?"

"Of course," Gray said, allowing him to get this close to him.

"Gray?" Natsu hesitated to say what he wanted to tell him. "Don't let anyone touch your skin. I know you're getting better, but every time I think about it, about a day when you don't need to dress in all those layers, I get so jealous."

Gray smiled to himself, happy to hear this. "Then I won't ever strip completely for anyone but you," he decided.

Natsu leaned up and assured him firmly, "It's not like I want to pop your clutch."

"Pop...my...huh?"

"I want you to get better!" he insisted.

"I know, and I am getting a little better."

"Yeah, less layers," Natsu nodded. He had seen the improvement. "Still, that worries me. People will see more and more of your body. If anyone sees this sexy body..." Natsu grabbed around the cold torso and help on tightly. "It's like I'm afraid you'll shift into a different gear and roll away from me. I don't want to lose you."

"Natsu, I'm not going to do this with anyone else just because I'm getting better. You said I'm like your engine, right? An engine only works for one car."

Natsu corrected, "Actually, an engine can be swapped and put into any car so long as the..."

"Natsu!" he snapped. "Seriously, you're such a gear-head. You're the only person I'll allow to touch me like this. No one else."

Natsu looked up. Gray knew the driver never said _I love you_, not in the car where he felt too proud to say the words, and he was too bashful to say it outside of the car, but the green eyes told him the truth.

"A man can only drive one car at a time," Gray told him. "You're the only driver who can rev my engine."

Natsu smiled that Gray was talking _his language_. "And I'll be an extra layer you can wear any time."

Natsu yanked Gray's coat up to cover them both. There they cuddled until they fell asleep, Natsu lying in his car, Gray on top of him with his ear pressed to Natsu's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart and feeling safe here in the backseat with his lover.

**The End**

* * *

_A/N: Thanks, The Lonely She-Wolf, for beta'ing when my dyslexia decided to act up. I laughed when you called "Shotgun" on Facebook, considering the story's car theme.  
_

_The book cover is by Fannochka and used with permission: **fav. me/d4ux5gb**_


End file.
